Walking on Bloody Streets
by kanakali94
Summary: AU Wrestling Story. Six Families ruling conjoined states with territories that now have lines they don't cross unless they want to start something. With all of this going about, who's to say any of them are going to start the war? And who's to say that there won't be any blood shed of any families? Warning! Femslash and Slash ahead. Strong language and sexual content!


A/N: As usual, I don't these peeps or the WWE. Only certain people, OCs, that are not wrestlers or celebrities. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) of Wrestling where there are Mafia families dealing in the black market, drugs, etc. I hope you enjoy! FAIR WARNING: There will be slash and femslash within this (it even starts with a polymorous relationship) so if you don't like it, please don't read. As always, comment if you'd like!

* * *

 _1_ : **She's A Highway Star, Killing Them All**

Bayley could see the heat in the car fogging up the glass, knowing that it was getting colder and colder by the second outside. She and Becky were in the backseat alone, Sasha and Charlotte inside the building talking to someone they needed to talk to. The orange haired woman was on her phone, scrolling through texts with her hacker team as they waited. Bayley sighed and that's when Becky looked up, putting her phone away. "You okay, babe?"

Bayley smiled lightly, happy to hear that word leave Becky's lips as the other had drawn closer. "Yeah, I'm just… bored. I'm the one that gathers the information and they're doing my job."

Becky smirked. "Wanna bust someone's skull I see."

"N—No!" Bayley pouted a bit. "I just don't like it when Ric makes them do my job. I'd like to do something for once." Becky chuckled and kissed Bayley's pout softly. "You aren't helping me prove otherwise…" Bayley said between the kiss.

Becky pulled away and shrugged. "They aren't doin' your job. Let's just let them have this one so Charlotte's dad can get off her ass about what happened last week."

Bayley sighed at that memory. A middle man took their money they profited and didn't know how. Ric, Charlotte's father, yelled at her and told her to find a way to fix it. So, here they were in the November cold.

"You think this will even fix things between them?"

"I hope so." Becky sighed. "Charlotte's losin' sleep because of him and I'm getting' frustrated not havin' any of you touch me. Bein' away from each other has me all on fire every moment I hold either of yours hands."

"Well that can change now…" Bayley smirked and moved back to kissing Becky. Becky groaned between the kiss and deepened it, slipping her tongue into the other's mouth to taste her. Bayley eventually pulled away and attacked Becky's neck, biting and sucking on the skin and Becky moaned louder. Just as Bayley was going to unbuckle Becky's belt, the driver's side door opened and Bayley quickly moved away once the passenger one opened and Charlotte and Sasha got in the car quickly. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Sasha yelled as Charlotte turned on the engine and drove off quickly.

"What happened?!" Bayley asked as Becky was calming herself from her sexual high.

"Well we got the information." Sasha said as she rubbed the car door window and tried to look in the sideview mirror.

"And?"

"The guy had friends." Charlotte said before turning the corner sharply. Then she heard a shot hit the back of the car. "Fuck! Sash!"

"I'm on it." Sasha opened the glove compartment and grabbed the gun in it, loading the ammo before lowering the window. Another shot was heard and they all practically flinched.

"Goddammit…" Becky mumbled and pulled her gun out of her jacket and lowered her window. The two woman looked out the window and pointed their guns, shooting at the car behind them that was shooting them.

"Bayley."

Bayley looked up at the rearview mirror and saw Charlotte looking at her through it.

"Michael Haystings. Who is that? Do you know?"

Bayley's eyes widened and tilted her head. "He works with the McMahon's. Last I heard he was working their transactions of guns to make sure they don't come back in several pieces. Why?"

"He's the one that has the money."

Bayley gulped and shut her eyes. "He's trying to start his own family then."

"Correct." Charlotte turned a corner and then looked around. "Fuck, I don't think I can shake them."

Becky came back in the car and slipped her hand in her jacket to grab her ammo. "These guys are good drivers, but bad shooters."

"Did you get one?"

Sasha got back inside as well, just in time to hear the question. "One. The other one got injured. They have two more, still ready to shoot."

"Charlotte." Bayley moved closer to the blonde.

"Yeah, Bay?"

"Take a left at that light and then right onto the railroad tracks."

"What?!" Becky and Sasha said in unison.

Charlotte just smirked and looked at Sasha briefly. "You might want to buckle in as this ride is about to get wild." Sasha and Becky did just that and Charlotte turned the corner and then turned right onto the railroad tracks. It was bumpy and Bayley just watched the rear, seeing the guys still following them. Charlotte turned on the radio and turned it up once she started hearing Highway Star by Deep Purple. Bayley looked at Charlotte and giggled, causing Becky and Sasha's eyes to widen. "Bay… Why are you laughin'?" Becky asked gently.

"We're about to play a game with the guys called Train Dodge. It's my favorite game with Charlotte. With Highway Star playing, it's going to even get crazier."

"I forget you guys get this fucking thrill of this kind of danger. Turns you on and shit."

"Of course it does." Charlotte looked over at the fuchsia haired woman next to her in the passenger seat. "Just enough for me to want to fuck you over and over and _over_ until you can't move." Sasha groaned at that thought and she looked back to see Becky already all over Bayley, who had her hand in the other's pants.

"Becky! Bayley! _Come on_!"

Becky turned her head and she glared at Sasha. "Shut up! I've been needin' this and you two interrupted earlier when she was about to get me off."

"Is that all I'm good for, Becks?" Bayley said, her voice just low and seductive.

"No of course not, Bayley. You're more than that." Bayley smirked and the two went back to kissing as Bayley was moving her fingers within the other. Sasha rolled her eyes and saw the train light and the horn sounded. She was glad it was day time for them to see and she looked at the blonde. "Ch—Char?"

"I got this, Sasha. Trust me." Charlotte knew Sasha would never admit she was afraid, but hearing her voice was enough to know she was. "Put your hand on top of mine. I won't let us die. Trust me."

Sasha did as she was told and just held onto the steering wheel with Charlotte, her left hand on the blonde's right. She could hear Becky and Bayley moaning behind her and she couldn't help but think of just hitting the two in the head to make them stop since she and Charlotte were probably just as frustrated. The train horn sound got louder and so did Becky and Sasha had tuned them out at this point, looking at Charlotte who was heavily concentrating on driving, which she knew that meant Charlotte was about to do something very risky. The train got closer and closer and Sasha's heart started beating much, much faster. When it got close enough, Charlotte hopped off the tracks and got right near the side, the two in the front staring straight ahead as it was settling that they survived and the other guys had gotten hit hard. Bayley and Becky were, at this point, panting heavily as Becky had gotten what she wanted.

Sasha looked over at Charlotte for a moment, seeing Charlotte was just as shocked as Sasha was. Sasha turned the blonde's head and kissed her deeply, the two moaning softly as they fell in the normality of the kiss. Charlotte pulled away, smirking softly. "Told you I got it."

"I believe you from the beginning. I knew you had it." Sasha looked back at the two, Becky's head was on Bayley's shoulder and she could see Becky nipping on the brunette's neck. "You good, Becks?"

Becky turned her head a bit and nodded. "Yeah… Fuck, I never knew that would turn me on that badly…"

"Welcome to our world." Bayley and Charlotte said in unison before Charlotte started driving towards her father's house.

* * *

"So Michael is the one who loopholed our transaction."

"Yes dad." Charlotte said as the four women were sitting across from Ric. "We found out this information and realized the informant had friends and drove off."

"Were you followed?"

"They were taken care of Mr. Flair." Bayley chimed in. "We managed to execute them in a good way. Via a train."

Ric laughed and pointed at the four girls. "I knew I kept you around for a reason ladies." He tapped his hand lightly on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Alright. There's nothin' for you to do for the rest of the day so be with each other and have fun."

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks Mr. Flair." The girls stood up and walked out of the room. Once Charlotte shut the door, she smiled softly. The other girls watched her and Charlotte had let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what are we doin' today? Just layin' down and cuddlin'? Watch a movie?"

"And in the end of that we'd all be naked after screaming each other's names about 3 times." Charlotte said as she wrapped an arm around Becky's waist to pull her close to her side.

"Well that isn't that bad of an idea." Becky smirked and Charlotte leaned closer and they kissed.

"You guys are ridiculous." Sasha rolled her eyes as the other two pulled apart. "Can we do something fun? Like going out fun?"

"Ice skating!"

Everyone looked at Bayley.

"Wh—What? It seems like a fun idea!"

"I like it." Sasha nodded and the other two also nodded. "Let's do it. First, let me go take a shower… I'm already covered in sweat." She kissed the three girls softly before she walked away. Bayley then looked at Becky who had walked off to head to the lounge and Charlotte started walking towards her and she knew the look she gave her. "Charlotte, please don't—Hey!" Charlotte threw her over her shoulder and giggled a bit. "Let me go!"

"Nope. We're gonna go into the kitchen first before I put you down." Charotte said as she walked with Bayley hanging over her shoulder. Bayley just let her carry her because the last time she had tried to fight off, Charlotte slapped her butt really hard and then they had rough sex in their bedroom. Thinking about that got Bayley hot and bothered and she squirmed a little bit.

"Stop moving." Charlotte said before they walked into the kitchen. She then put Bayley down on the counter and she looked up at her. "What are you hungry for, my Cutie?"

"You." Bayley said with a smirk. "But honestly, a sandwich sounds good." Charlotte kissed her passionately and they kissed for a while, Charlotte feeling up the brunette's body while Bayley had her hands in Charlotte's hair. When Charlotte pulled away, she then went to the fridge to make themselves sandwiches. "Are you really up for ice skating, Char? I don't wanna do something you guys don't wanna do."

"I do." She said, looked up at Bayley as she was making the sandwich next to her on the other side of the counter. "Might watch for a bit before doing so, but I really do want to. We can all bond and get back in the groove of things after Sasha being gone for a month, you two and a half weeks, and Becky was gone for a week and a half and I was alone here."

"I'm sorry…" Bayley pouted. "I wanted to come back, but your dad didn't like the info I gave him and wanted me to dig deeper. I had to even go fucking undercover at a party."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "A party?"

"Yeah…" Bayley sighed heavily. "It was one of those "Green bracelets for taken, yellow single, pink open relationship. I took pink so the guy I was looking for would give me the information. Luckily, I didn't have to do anything to him. Or else I would've came back for sure and get into bed with you guys."

"Was it that unenjoyable?"

"No, but just the guy I had to take the info from. He was _such_ a creep. He was undressing me with his eyes. I was wishing you were there just to pluck his eyes out." Charlotte laughed and handed Bayley her sandwich. "Thank you. Anyways, what did your father have you do while we were all gone?"

"Go to those stupid family meetings that end up with nothing good coming out of it." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she cut a slice of a tomato and put it on her sandwich. "The McMahons are cocky assholes and threatened the Jarret's and the Hart's. Vince was talking about how he was going to take back the territory he was owed."

"And what of your dad? The usual threat?" Bayley asked after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah. The only difference is this time he seemed… unsure. I think He knows dad is expanding his family into another part of the city, if not a while new one."

"Where is your dad going this time?"

"Brooklyn. It's a shaky territory of the Jarret family and it literally is easy to take over. He doesn't have much security there. Father might ask you to go and deal with some people to get protection money." Charlotte put the food up once she finished her sandwich, biting into it before leaning against the counter. Bayley quickly checked out her girlfriend, admiring her body frame and how well her clothes hugged her curves. "Bayley, stop drooling."

Bayley touched her lip to see if she was and pouted when she heard Charlotte laughing. "That isn't funny."

"Then stop staring."

"But you're beautiful and I like staring at my girlfriends."

"Ah, finally found you guys!" The two turned their heads to see Becky walking into the kitchen. "Sasha is ready to go whenever you two are."

Bayley munched on her sandwich and nodded. "She can come join the conversation too if she wants. Even get a sandwich if she plays her cards right."

" _If_." Becky and Charlotte said in unison, causing the three to laugh. Becky called Sasha and the woman walked in, flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaning against the counter on the other side of Bayley, opposite of Becky and Charlotte.

"Who made you that?" Sasha asked, looking at the brunette.

She pointed at Charlotte.

Charlotte and Sasha looked at each other, a big smile on Sasha's face. "No." Charlotte said and Sasha huffed. "You might as well just ask so I can give you a straight answer."

Sasha huffed again and rolled her eyes. "Can you _please_ make me one of your delicious sandwiches, Charlotte?"

"Do you have a quarter?"

"Charlotte!" Bayley giggled and instantly shut up once Sasha had glared at her. "What's so fucking funny, Bayley?"

"Wow…" Becky said, crossing her arms. "Someone's pissy all of the sudden."

"Bayley keeps laughing whenever Charlotte makes fun of me. So I want to know what's so fucking funny." Sasha spoke, her voice sounding irritated as her glare still was on Bayley.

"U—Um" Bayley started to shake a little. Her three girlfriends were able to do this to her, especially if they reach their anger level like Sasha was. "I just th—thought her joke was funny…"

"I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate someone making fun of you and me laughing, would you?"

Bayley shook her head.

"That's what I fucking thought."

"Sasha, lay off of Bayley." Charlotte said as she handed Sasha her sandwich. "She is only having a bit of fun. You and I do it when we make fun of her child-personality or Becky's passion for computers."

"She's been doing it all fucking day. I'm tired of it." Sasha bit into her sandwich and munched on it before speaking of it. "I'm tired of you insulting and making jokes when I'm talking to you."

They heard a whimper and they looked at Bayley, who had bitten her bottom lip and look scared.

"Bay…" Becky moved in front of Bayley and she stroked her cheek. "It's alright, Love. Sasha's just cranky. Don't let her get to ya." Becky smiled a bit, getting one in return.

"I'm _not_ cranky."

"You are." Charlotte and Becky said as Bayley had hopped off the counter.

Bayley looked at the three before she spoke quietly. "Are we going to go to the ice skating rink? I wanna go soon."

"After Sasha's done with her Sandwich, Cutie." Charlotte answered and kissed the side of Bayley's head.

"Or after she's done roastin' everyone." Becky said with a snicker. She then cried out when Sasha punched her hair and she glared at the other. "The fuck was that for?!"

"For saying I'm going to roast everyone. If I'm gonna roast everyone I would've went on a tangent a while ago before the fucking meeting with that asshole Michael."

"You language is _so_ colourful." Charlotte said sarcastically with an eyeroll. "You done yet, Boss? You're gonna have Bayley whining if we end up not going ice skating."

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Sasha gave the last piece of her sandwich to Becky, who ate it happily, and the four started walking towards the garage.

* * *

Becky sat straight up, gasping for air as she had woken up by a nightmare. She assumed it was her being in her "Hacker Mode" before she went to bed, so she just got out of Bayley's grasp and slipped out of bed.

"No…" Bayley sleepily whined, looking over at the Irish woman.

Becky smiled lightly and she went over to her, kissing her lips softly. "I'll be back soon. Gonna get myself a snack." Bayley nodded and then she wrapped arm around Sasha, going back to sleep. Becky slipped out of the room and went into their kitchen, letting out a breath. She was so glad to finally be home after so long. Although she didn't want to work and just lay in bed with her lovers all day, she was slightly eager to get back to work because she finally had something that was interesting to do and with her girlfriends.

Becky put on the electronic kettle, letting it boil water for her to use for tea while she got out some of the leftover chicken tenders they had brought home a few hours ago. She popped it in the microwave to heat up and then she felt arms around her waist. She let out a breath and shut her eyes. "I know this isn't Bayley because she glomps on me, so…" She thought for a moment. "Char?"

"Damn, you're getting better at that." Becky turned around to see the blonde in her blue tanktop and black shorts and her hair in a ponytail. "You okay? It's been a while since you've ever gotten up to just grab a snack."

Becky laughed. "You heard me, huh?" Charlotte nodded and she sighed. "I had a nightmare."

"Babe…" Charlotte put a hand on Becky's hip. "Why didn't you wake one of us up?"

"Because the last two and a half weeks I've dealt with it on my own. I just eat, drink tea, go back to sleep, and I'm fine afterwards." The orange haired one shrugged. "I didn't want to bother any of you with it."

"We're your girlfriends for a reason, Becks. You can bother us with that stuff. Even if we have a cranky one like Sasha."

Becky laughed a little then she heard the microwave beep, so she got up and put her plate on the counter before going into the fridge to grab herself some ranch. "I'm fine, babe. It was just scary and odd."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around the other's waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "Next time wake me up so I can keep you company?"

Becky nodded.

"Good. Now share. I'm starving now." Becky rolled her eyes and gave Charlotte a piece, seeing her smile once Becky gave it to her. They then moved to the dinner table and just spoke to each other, talking about the stuff they did while away from each other and got all mushy at one point about loving one another. Soon, Becky was straddling Charlotte in the chair and they were making out. Becky pulled away to get air and she looked at the time, seeing it was almost six in the morning. "We should head to bed, Char. It's almost six and you know who gets up that early?"

Charlotte sighed and groaned. "But I need you, Becks…" She squeezed the other's hips. "I want you so fucking badly."

Becky groaned and she bit her bottom lip. "Charlotte, we can't. You know what will happen if we do this like last time."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean Sasha can't stop her bitching and just join in. She's just as much in this relationship as we are." Charlotte side and teasing slipped her hand under Becky's shirt. "Babe, please?"

Sighing, Becky shivered under Charlotte's touch. "... If we make this quick, fine. I don't want to hear Sasha bitchin' at us again." Charlotte smirked heavily and pulled Becky in for a rough kiss.


End file.
